


The Racer

by Akanksha_2402



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alexis - Freeform, F/M, Fub, Girl Power, NASCAR, Racing, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanksha_2402/pseuds/Akanksha_2402
Summary: A. M. Paytona name known by everyone out their who loved speed..a name screamed by all the people on the benches with excitement..a name... a name loved by everyone..  respected by everyone, known to everyone..well,  except for girly bitches.But....  Face?Mason MartinezAn..  Interesting character..Why?  Well you will have to wait to find that out..Mason,  a guy who is in love with racing, speed and music..Things are going great, life's good..  No problems nothing...But the only question here is,What could go wrong?  I mean it's just a boy who loves racing





	The Racer

Chapter 1-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mason!!! "

I turned around, ugh...  It was Madison..  The girl I hated for I don't know, ages? She was my biggest mistake.

I remember being an idiot who wanted to sleep with the most popular girl in the school even after knowing how much of a slit she is..  
I mean could I be anymore stupid?

Well,  mistakes happen and I also made one and ever since then this girl has been all over me. Like all the time.  I don't like her and also I've made it clear a thousand times before but...

Whatever,  sighing I turned back and started walking to my locker where all my friends were. 

When I reach there I am met with sounds of laughter which immediately made me smile.

"you should've seen Mr. Rays face when Ryan asked him about his recent shopping spree. Dude he was shuttering and soo red!!! "

" yeah he was so nervous I mean who knew that we would find Mr Ray right outside Victoria Secret giving thumbs up to this teen girlfriend's panty choice!?  I mean THAT is what we call precious! "

Two of my best buddies David and Ryan..  We have known each other since we were in our diapers, our dads are best friends too and hence we are continuing the legacy..

"yes but that resulted in my boyfriend getting a detention for the rest of the week...  But,  it was worth it!!! " Eleanor, one of my very good friend's and also Ryan's girlfriend said laughing.

Iris on the other hand was busy trying to hold David who was almost on his knees...

By the time we stopped I realized that I had been laughing hard as well.

That's what you get when you get the most amazing friends in the world.

Wait...  Let me tell you about myself.

I'm Mason Martinez, I'm 22 years old and I'm currently a student at the University of Florida. I'm the captain of the football team. I love tattoos and hate studies,  but I get A's and B's.  
Well,  my best friends are David, Ryan, Eleanor and Iris.  Also my passion is racing.

I was born in Florida,  yes the home of NASCAR and yeah like most of the citizens I love racing as well.  There's just something about it that makes me feel so excited.

No, I'm not yet a racer but I do take part in some small races that take place here and yes I've won quite a few of them.

Not bragging but I'm quite popular with me and my friends being rich and captains and all..

Ryan is the captain of the basketball team and David is an amazing football player and I'm the captain of the football team. We rock it together but not only that but also our girls are popular cause they are talented as well..

Eleanor is an amazing fashion designer and is already working as an intern in Tommy Hilfiger. While Iris is a model.  She had been a model since childhood but now she is doing pretty good.  She is a model for Huda Beauty

So yeah we are pretty well know all around the campus.

Everyone wants to be our friend.

Just for our status and money...

Specially the boys are head over heels for the girls which annoys Ryan and David a lot.  
They are amazing looking and talented and rich..  But what attracts boys here the most to them is the fact that they are cousins of the world famous racer A. M. Payton.

Yeah A. M Payton... He's a dream.

Like really a dream,  not that I'm gay or anything but the way he races.. No one,  I swear on one can match him.  His speed, his way of driving is something else.  He is a 3 time NASCAR champion and came second this year in the Grand Prix last month.  
Also he takes part in various NASCAR races all the time. It's only sometimes when he is off the track.

The thing that makes him the most special is that no one has ever seen his face.  
His face is just an imagination..  No one knows how he looks.

The girls never really mention him only a few times when is boys are obsessing over him.

He's a  true champion..  I wish I could meet him someday, but when ever I ask the girls,  they say that he doesn't live here, which is true considering I've never seen him ever when I've visited them with David and Ryan.

I'm excited though..  Some day I want to meet him and take lots of racing advice and tips from him..

He is my idol.

The school is over now and we decided to meet up tomorrow at the same time same place... David's parking spot.

We always meet up there and walk to our classes together.

It's fun.

Today I'm gonna go home and watch reruns of the NASCAR  
I want to learn new things about racing..  It's never enough,  specially when A. M Payton is racing..

I turn on the TV and start the reruns sitting in my sofa with a big bag of cheese balls and beer in my hand.

Oohhh that overtake..  Dude...

Killer...

He's a pro.

"Mason, I'm home..  " mom shouted

My dad didn't live here.  He lived in London for business purposes but visited us quite often..

"hmmm" I was too busy watching my reruns.

That Francer racer is good too..  Well A. M Payton will win anyways..

"Mason are you listening? "

"hmmm" that was close...

"Mason I'm having a heart attack! "

"great... Mom.. " just a few more laps left and..

Wait.

I quickly turned to see my mom looking at me with squinted eyes.

I'm in deep shit.

"MASON MARTINEZ!  you are to stop watching that race right now and go and get me some groceries!! "

I whine and just started, "but mom.... "

"No buts Mr. Martinez!  Go or else I'll tell your dad about you bringing home a girl last night and coming home drunk as well!!! "

In a blink I was heading to the door with the list in my hands.

Yeah,  I'm scared of my dad big deal! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story here, thank you for reading, let me know what you think in the comments!!!   
> Thank you for reading!!!   
> \- Akanksha


End file.
